


Out (of the entirely different dimension in an artificial human's stomach)

by Fireflower34



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: ...it took me so long to name this, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, I feel like there should be more tags, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, That one episode when Ed and Ling escape the dysfunctional gate, aka gluttony's stomach, ehhhhhhhh, i just felt like writing fma today, shortest thing ive ever written, writers block fcking sucks pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower34/pseuds/Fireflower34
Summary: No one died, so that was nice
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Ling Yao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Out (of the entirely different dimension in an artificial human's stomach)

**Author's Note:**

> :>  
> I have falling into the fma rabbit hole  
> and i have no intention of climbing back up  
> Finished with '03 and working my way through Brotherhood, i couldn't very well /not/ write something  
> Buuuut fcking writers block  
> so this is a super short fic that is hopefully not too cringe  
> Enjoy :3

White

Black

The feeling of hands and arms on his body that he was getting  _ far  _ too familiar with

He should’ve passed through the Gate by now. Sh!t did he mess up again? What about Ling? And Envy? (though Ed could care less about  _ that _ bastard, he couldn’t get information from a corpse)

(...if there even was a corpse)

A headache burned in the back of his mind and he bites back a groan before realizing he could actually  _ feel _ said hands and arms on his body

...and they weren’t moving

More sensations register as his mind wakes up slowly

Air flow

Stone floors

Very distinctly  _ not _ -blood

His breath caught in his throat

Did that mean-

“Brother!”

And something breaks in his chest when that familiar metallic voice rings through the (very big, and very stone, judging from the ascoutics) room and frantic clanking comes to a stop in front of him. Large hands gripping his shoulders and brushing away limbs and his soul sings  _ Al, Al, Al _ . His brother was  _ okay. _ And right in  _ front _ of him. And-

-and very worried

Ah, right. He probably looked like sh!t (certainly felt like it)

_ Open your damn eyes, Ed _

A part of his conscious (the part that’s still a child) whimpers at the thought of moving but the rest of him stomps it into pieces and blows its remains to the void before flipping it off because  _ Al was here here here  _ and  _ dammit  _ he was worried and shouldn’t be worried so it was time to  _ wake the fck up _ and be  _ fine _ so he didn’t  _ have to _ be worried.

His eyelids feel like lead, but he forces them open and stares at what he assumed was the floor until the blurry, colored, blobs became actual, recognizable,  _ shapes, _ and his mind sharpens enough to feel the throbbing pain in his arm and head and hopefully form coherent words.

“Brother!”

He blinks and looks up, reveling in the sight of Al’s familiar blue-gray armor and the visual proof that his brother was  _ okay _ (or as okay as any of them could be) before glancing around at the room they ended up in, relief flooding his mind as it was decidedly  _ not _ blood-filled or blinding white and the closest thing to a gate was the door to come in.

_ They lived _

(nobody else died because of him)

Ling...Ling was right next to him. The tip of his sword visible in the corner of his eye, and the limbs-  _ oh gods the limbs- _ he assumed that was Envy’s body.

...And all the people of Xerxes, gone now. Given to Truth

_ Fck, _ don't think about that

They were alive.  _ Alive. _ And he felt like either shouting his joy to the heavens, or curling into a ball and laughing hysterically. Automail arm light as a feather with the sheer exhilaration of  _ life _ as he reaches out and slams his fist with Ling’s. Face twitching into a slightly-hysterical smile as his exhaustion and pain are lost to the moment

“We made it out”

His voice is about as awed as Ed felt, a matching grin on his face and tired triumph shining in his eyes

_ Hell yeah we did _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Im thinking about making this a drabble collection/series for when i have no ideas but we'll see


End file.
